Tales of Song
by Snakefang
Summary: A revising of my previous. Hopefully easier to read! Tell me which format you like better.  R
1. Chapter 1

TOS prologue

A event in the RockClan camp. A she-cat lay on her side, panting. A tom, hovered over her anxiously. The she-cat let out another wail and a Small tom came rushing over. He gently put his paws on her flank, feeling the muscles ripple. "Almost", he said. He rushed back into a den and came back out with a mouthful of leaves. "Eat these", he meowed, "they will help." The she-cat swallowed then quickly. She shuddered and the first kit appeared.

"Congratulations", the tom meowed. "You have three healthy kits."

The she-cat guided the mewling kits to her belly, where they began to nurse. "They're beautiful", the large tom whispered to him mate. What shall we name them?

The she-cat pointed to the only tom with her tail. "This one will be Tigerkit, for his stripes." She then pointed to the smaller she-kit. "This one will be Nightkit, for her black pelt." She then pointed to the last kit. "And this one will be Songkit, for her melodic meow." "Perfect". The tom purred, nuzzling his mate.

Up above, in StarClan, cats with stars in their pelt watched. One stepped forward.

"Are you sure she's the one?" He asked critically.

"Oh yes," A she-cat with dark fur replied. "She's the one." She then turned, and spoke to all the assembled cats. "Prepare to send her a dream." Then walked away. One by one, the cats all disappeared, until only the tom who had spoken out remained. "We must only hope this burden is not too much to carry" he meowed sadly before he too, disappeared.


	2. Nightmare

TOS ch1

Songkit was in a dark forest. Dim light came from overhead. A never-ending trail was in front of her. She could feel it behind her. What "it" was she didn't know. But the hot breath always right on her neck, the thudding paw steps right behind her. Getting closer and closer. She looked over her back for a moment and caught sight of glistening huge teeth and small beady eyes. She turned around and just barley swerved around a tree trunk. Looking back again she saw the thing closer that ever before. She picked up the speed and full speed ran into a thorn-bush. Thorns pricking into her pelt, stinging her nose, scratching her from all sides. The thing fastened its jaws around her. She closed her eyes and waited for the end to come.

It didn't. She shot her head up and opened her eyes. She was in a tree. She carefully looked around and heard a dreadful snarling behind her. She spun around and came face to face with at least a dozen foxes. The biggest one stepped foreword. It had huge teeth in gaping jaws. It was foaming at the mouth and looking around wildly barking and snarling. Songkit backed up and hit the trunk of the tree. She looked frantically around for an escape. Then she saw the huge fox leap at her. The rest of the foxes leapt at her a heart-beat later. She cowered in terror and looked into the jaws of the fox and, it all disappeared. Her head shot up and her eyes opened.

And she saw…

**SUPER short chapter I know, work with me here. They get longer.**

_R O C K C L A N_

**Leader:**Roaringstar—pale orange she-cat with dark green eyes. _Apprentice, Wildpaw._

**Deputy:**Oakstorm—golden tom with dark blue eyes. _Apprentice, Sorrelpaw._

**Medicine cat:** Snowfoot—black tom with white ears and muzzle. _Apprentice, Snakepaw._

**Warriors: (toms and she-cats without kits)**

Creamfur—long-furred cream colored tom.

Cloudshine—sleek white tom.

Blueclaw—dark blue tom.

Lightningstreak—black tom with a jagged white streak from shoulder to tail tip. _Apprentice, Lovepaw._

Featherpelt—silver she-cat with orange eyes. _Apprentice, Silverpaw._

Lilysong—pure white she-cat with violet eyes. _Apprentice, Tinypaw._

Morningfire—dark ginger she-cat.

Screechfire—white and ginger tom with black ears.

Sparkfur—long-furred dark gray tom with bright silver eyes. _Apprentice, Cinderpaw._

**Apprentices:**

Snakepaw—red/brown tom with yellow eyes.

Silverpaw—pale silver she-cat with gray eyes.

Wildpaw—golden tabby tom

Sorrelpaw—dappled she-cat with blue eyes.

Cinderpaw—soft dark gray she-cat with large blue eyes..

Lovepaw—white she-cat with blue tipped tail, paws, chest, and ears.

Tinypaw—small pure white she-cat.

**Queens and kits:**

(Oakstorm)Raccoonmask—red/brown she-cat with black muzzle

_Tigerkit—golden tom with black stripes._

_Songkit—silver and white she-cat with dark blue eyes._

_Nightkit—long-furred pure black she-cat with silver eyes._

(Cloudshine)Swiftwing—tortoiseshell she-cat.

_Icekit—thick-furred white tom._

_Shimmerkit—tortoiseshell she-cat with a white tipped tail and one white paw._

(Sparkfur)Waterlight—long-furred dark red she-cat with blue eyes.

_Firekit—dark red tom._

_Bravekit-ginger tom with silver chest._

**Elders:**

Petalfur—gray and black she-cat. Former medicine cat.

Goldfur—long-furred golden she-cat with lighter flecks.

_S T R E A M C L A N_

**Leader: **Amberstar-brown she-cat with white paws and Amber eyes.

**Deputy: **Mossfire—golden she-cat with black eyes**.**

**Medicine cat:**Treewind—brown she-cat with green eyes.

**Warriors (Toms and she-cat without kits)**

Mudpelt—light brown tom.

Thornfur—golden/brown tom.

Hollytail—black she-cat with blue eyes.

Shadowsong—slim black she-cat with gold-flecked green eyes.

Sandnose—sand colored she-cat.

Molefur—spotted tom with brown eyes.

Toadfoot—blue/gray tom

Forestcloud—brown she-cat with white feet.

Foamtail—white tom. _Apprentice, Deerpaw._

Cloverclaw—dusty brown she-cat with green eyes.

Shadestep—dark gray she-cat. _Apprentice, Rainpaw._

Sunfire—brown/gold tom.

Eagletalon—brown and gray tom with long claws.

**Apprentices:**

Rainpaw—pure black tom with orange eyes.

Deerpaw—dark brown tom.

**Queens and kits:**

**Elders:**

Frostfoot—elderly silver she-cat.

_E A R T H C L A N_

**Leader:**Shiningstar—silver tom with golden flecks.

**Deputy:**Graytail—dark gray tom with amber eyes.

**Medicine cat:**Mistyeyes—pale gray she-cat with long fur.

**Warriors: (Toms and she-cats without kits)**

Mudtail—brown tom with golden eyes.

Whitefoot—black tom with one white paw.

Darkfeet—small white tom with black feet.

Whitepelt—white tom with light blue eyes.

Setstripe—orange tom with yellow stripes. _Apprentice, Gingerpaw._

Berrytail—silver tom with blue eyes.

Stoneear—gray tom with darker ears.

Pounceclaw—gray and white tom.

Squirreltail—black she-cat with a fluffy tail. _Apprentice, Skypaw._

**Apprentices:**

Skypaw—pale gray tom with blue eyes.

Gingerpaw—dark ginger she-cat.

**Queens and kits:**

**Elders:**

_M O O N C L A N_

**Leader:**Fernstar—old dark gray she-cat with a silver muzzle.

**Deputy:** Firespirit—bright ginger she-cat with amber eyes.

**Medicine cat:**Silvertail—black she-cat with silver tipped tail. _Apprentice, Crystalpaw._

**Warriors (toms and she-cats without kits)**

Smallfoot—small white tom with green eyes.

Bouncewhisker—ginger tom.

Rainpelt—long-furred silver she-cat _Apprentice, Dapplepaw._

Brackentail—golden/brown tom.

Silverstorm—silver she-cat with sparkling green eyes.

Shadowpelt—black tom.

Sandpelt—long-furred light brown tom.

Moonstream—sleek silver tom.

Fogear—long-furred dark brown tom with smoky gray eyes.

Nightflower—sleek black she-cat with golden eyes.

**Apprentices:**

Dapplepaw—silver she-cat with darker flecks.

Crystalpaw—silver/white she-cat.

**Queens:**

**Elders:**


	3. Wait!

TOS ch2

_And she saw…_

The gray stone walls of the nursery. She let out a sigh in relief. "Just a nightmare", she told herself. "Yeah, she answered herself, one that comes every night."

She stood up and looked around. Her brother was sleeping still. Obviously _he_ wasn't having troublesome dreams. To troubled to go back to sleep she went outside.

Everything was normal in the Rockclan camp. She saw Tinypaw go out with Lilysong and felt a jolt of envy. Tinypaw had only left the nursery yesterday and already she was going out with her mentor.

Just then a voice spoke up behind her. "Why the look? That will be us in a moon."

Songkit whirled around and saw her brother, Tigerkit staring at her with a quizzical look on his face. She relaxed, feeling embarrassed. The dream was making her jumpy. She smoothed down her fur.

"Nothing", she lied. By the look on Tigerkits face, she could tell he didn't believe her one bit. Please don't ask, she begged silently. To her relief he just shrugged and padded towards the fresh kill pile. She sent a silent thanks to StarClan.

She stood and headed for the medicine cat den. Maybe Snowfoot could explain her dream.

As Songkit entered the medicine cat clearing, she bumped into Silverpaw.

She got back up and recoiled at a smell. Seeing her expression, Silverpaw let out an amused purr.

"What IS that?" Songkit asked.

"Its just mouse bile. Goldfur has a tick." Replied Silverpaw.

"Ew". Thought Songkit. "That is one part of being an apprentice I can wait for." As Silverpaw padded away she entered the clearing. She couldn't see Snowfoot, but she saw his apprentice, Snakepaw mixing herbs. His back was to her.

"Hi Snakepaw." Songkit meowed softly. He turned around and looked dismissive until he saw it was her.

"Oh, its you. I thought it was Bravekit again. He's been getting under-paw all day. And its Snake_fang_ now." He added proudly.

"Congratulations!" Songkit meowed happily.

"So what do you want?" Snakefang asked. Songkit blinked remembering.

"I was looking for Snowfoot."

"He's out gathering catmint." Snakefang answered. Songkits eyes widened.

"But that's for greencough!" She remembered that it was greencough that had taken Sparrowstars last life. "Does anyone have greencough!" she meowed, her voice rising.

"No. there are no cases. It's just that leafbare is coming soon and we want to be prepared. Just in case." Snakefang assured her.

"OK", Songkit said. But she was still worried.

"What did you want to ask Snowfoot about?" Snakefang prodded. "Maybe I can help you."

"I have been having these weird dreams lately. Well, really more like nightmares." Songkit said quietly. "It's the same nightmare again and again every night! I was wondering if these dreams meant anything."

"Hm. Why don't you tell me about the dream?" Snakefang said after a pause.

"Well it starts with me running." Songkit began. I don't know what I'm running from except that it's chasing me. Then I get stuck and right when it's about to grab me, it changes! Now the dream turns into me in a tree with lots of foxes. Right as they lunge at me I wake up!" Snakefang was quiet for a long time.

Then he said "I think I might have an idea of what your dreams mean."

"What?" Songkit questioned eagerly.

"I'm not positive right now, But Songpaw will you promise me something?" Snakefang asked, his expression serious.

"What?" She asked.

"Will you promise to tell me if you have this dream again?" Songkit nodded and made to head out of the clearing.

Suddenly there was a loud yowl form camp. "Snowfoot is hurt badly!"

Snakefang broke off, murmuring, oh no! and raced from the den.

"Slow down!" Songkit yowled. There was no response. She sighed and padded through the exit to go into camp and see what's happening.

The sight that greeted Songkit wasn't a pretty one. Gashes on Snowfoots body looked bad. He was lying still. Snakefang was leaning over him working busily.

Finally he sat back, and said "there's nothing more I can do. His fate is in the paws of StarClan now." He turned and padded into the den, with his head down and tail dragging in the dust.

Some warriors gently lifted Snowfoot and took him into the medicine cat den. Songkit paused, debating whether to follow or not, and decided against it. She would leave Snakefang alone for right now.

Songkit turned and headed towards the freshkill pile. She picked out a small mouse to eat. She settled down a little way away and began to eat. Wildpaw padded up and sat a little bit away from her, eating a squirrel. When Songkit finished Eating she began to wash. She had barely begun when Roaringstar called a clan meeting.

Sighing, she got up and went with the other cats to gather around the ledge. When the clan had gathered Roaringstar started to talk.

"I have called you all here to witness two apprentices become warriors. Wildpaw, Silverpaw. Come up." Roaringstar began, "I, Roaringstar, leader of RockClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on these apprentices. They have trained hard in the ways of your code and I commend them to you in turn. Wildpaw." Wildpaw stepped forward. "Do you promise to uphold the way of the warrior code, and to protect and defend this clan, even at the cost of your life?"

"I do." Wildpaw replied strongly. "Then, I present you with your warrior name. Wildpaw from this moment on you will be known as Wildstrike. StarClan honors your determination and loyalty and we welcome you as a full warrior of RockClan."

Roaringstar repeated it for Silverpaw, who became Silverflash. The whole clan cheered. "Wildstrike, Silverflash, Wildstrike, Silverflash!" Songkit cheered along with them.

"Wildstrike and Silverflash will sit vigil tonight as warriors." Roaringstar ended the meeting. Songkit yawned realizing how tired she was. She trudged into the nursery, dreading the night to come.


	4. Apprentice at last

TOS ch5

Songkit woke gasping. "Mousedung!" she muttered under her breath. When would it ever stop, she wondered. She then remembered Snowfoot. All thought of her dream disappeared under her worry about the tom.

She peeked out the entrance and saw the moon shining bright. It was to early to do any thing, Songkit realized. She sighed, and thought to herself,

"If I sigh many more times I could probably set a record for the most." This thought was so silly that it brought a smile to her face. The first one in what felt like moons. She settled back down and waited for the day to start.

As she watched, and waited she found that the camp was much busier at night than she ever imagined. She guessed she had just always assumed that all the cats slept at night. But before her eyes she saw a patrol leave and come back, Wildstrike and Silverflash were guarding the entrance. Even Snakefang was coming back to camp with a bunch on herbs!

"Wow!" Songkit thought. "I never knew how much I was missing before." She was so engrossed in the scene, that she didn't hear Swiftwing come up behind her.

"What are you doing up?" Songkit heard Swiftwing ask. She jumped up and turned around.

"I couldn't sleep." She said, deciding against mentioning her dream. Swiftwing looked at her doubtfully. She guessed that Songkit wasn't telling the whole truth. Songkit did her best to put on an innocent expression.

Apparently it worked well enough, for after a long moment Swiftwing shook her head and with a huff, continued on her way. Songkit let the innocent act fall away. She felt bad about lying to Swiftwing.

"No" She told herself. "Not lying, I just didn't mention part of the truth." But no matter how hard she tried to convince herself, Songkit still felt bad. When Swiftwing came back, she looked away guiltily.

A while later Songkit saw Blueclaw, a senior warrior, tell Wildstrike and Silverflash something. The next moment, they headed for the warriors den. She estimated that it was late enough to go out and stepped out of the nursery into the camp.

-(Later that same day)-

Songkit was watching her brother get washed. Tigerkit had been squirming and complaining the whole time. When he looked over and saw her watching him,

He scowled and muttered darkly, "Wipe that look off your face! Your next anyways." Songkit didn't mind. She couldn't figure out what her brother didn't like about grooming. She found the even strokes of her mothers tongue soothing. Nightkit would agree with her.

A wave of sadness washed over her at the thought of her sister. When a sickness had gone through the camp, it had killed her sister along with two elders, Goldfur and Petalfur. Her mothers' voice cut into her brooding.

"Finished!" Raccoonmask meowed. "Songkit, your turn." Songkit settled down as her mother groomed her. When she was finished, Raccoonmask said, "Now go and sit down. Don't mess up you pelt!"

Just then, Roaringstar yowled, "Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey, come sit under Rockledge for a Clan meeting!"

Raccoonmask sighed. "Never mind kits, come on." As they all came out of the dens, Raccoonmask took her and Tigerkit to a spot near the middle of the back of the crown of cats. Roaringstar called Snowfoot forward.

As Snowfoot limped to the front, cats moved out of the way for him. Songkit had never seen him look this defeated. She new Snowfoot wasn't as young as he used to be, but he had always seemed so strong and vigorous! This new, frail cat was not the Snowfoot she knew.

"I have two ceremonies to perform today." Roaringstar meowed. "First, Snowfoot, is it your wish to give up the name of a medicine cat, and join the elders?"

Songkit heard a collective gasp from the Clan around her. She froze. Snowfoot, an _elder_! It was impossible! From a great distance it seemed, she heard Snowfoot reply, "It is"

"Your Clan honors you and all the service you have given." Roaringstar went on to say. "I call upon StarClan to give you many seasons of rest." She laid her tail on Snowfoots shoulder and Snowfoot dipped his head, before walking off to join Creamfur, the only other elder at the moment.

Roaringstar was silent for a moment, waiting for the chatter to die down.

Then she said, "I also have a happier ceremony to perform. Songkit, Tigerkit. Come forward."

Songkit felt as tremor go through her. What could Roaringstar want? Tigerkit bounced up and trotted to the front, with Songkit following more slowly. The leader looked around the Clan.

"Today, Tigerkit and Songkit have reached their sixth moon. Both of you come here." They both stepped forward. Tigerkit, from this moment on, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Tigerpaw. Wildstrike. You are a new warrior but you have shown bravery and strength. You will mentor Tigerpaw.

She then turned to Songkit. "Songkit, from this moment on until you receive your warrior name, you will be know as Songpaw. Silverflash, you are also a new warrior, but you have demonstrated determination and loyalty. I trust you will pass these traits on to Songpaw."

Songpaw felt a flash of exitment, hearing her new name, as well as sadness, that her sister could not be here with her. Nightkit had always been the weakest of the litter, and a cough she had caught had been the end of her. She hoped her sister was happy in StarClan and was watching right now. She stopped her train of thought when she heard Roaringstar sill speaking.

"Before you all go on with your duties, I will announce the cats who are going to the gathering tonight. They are Cloudshine, Blueclaw, Featherpelt, Screechfire, Wildstrike, Silverflash, Snakefang, Sorrelpaw, Tigerpaw, Songpaw, Oakstorm, and of course myself. All the chosen cats, Eat and then rest. At moonhigh we leave."

Roaringstar drew the meeting to a close. Songpaw couldn't believe her luck. It was an honor to be chosen to go to the gathering and she had only been an apprentice for a day! She was about to go and get some freshkill when she heard a voice behind her.

"How come you get to go to the gathering and not _me_! I've been an apprentice longer. What did _you_do to earn it."

Songkit turned around and saw Lovepaw glaring at her. Lovepaws sister, Tinypaw came up and meowed,

"Lovepaw, lay off Songpaw. And Lightningstreak wants you for a hunting patrol."

After giving Songpaw one last glare, Lovepaw stalked away muttering under her breath. Tinypaw gave Songpaw a sympathetic look.

"Lovepaws a little touché. She doesn't mean anything by what she says." Tinypaw defended her sister."She'll get over it. Come on! We can get you some moss to make a nest in the apprentice den."

Songkit shook her head doubtfully, but followed Tinypaw out of camp anyways.


	5. Gathering and Mossstar

The RockClan cats stopped at the top of the hillside. Down below, Cats from all clans gathered. It seemed that they were the last ones to arrive.

At Roaringstars signal, they plunged down the revane. Songpaws breath caught at the sight. There were more cats together than she had ever seen! She saw Tigerpaw, his eyes wide staring as well. Looking around, Songpaw saw her clan separating, going and talking to cats fom other clans!

Silverflash appeared next to her and said softly, "this is the time to talk to cats from other clans." She paused. "Remember though, the truce only lasts while the moon is full. Its fine to make friends with cats from other Clans, but as soon as the full moon is gone, you return to being enemies. This is a good time to learn all you can about the other clans." Silverflashs voice changed now to a darker tone. "But be sure not to give anything away that could harm our clan."

She fixed Songpaw with a hard stare before weaving her way through the crowd.

Songpaw saw Sorrelpaw go over to another group of what looked like apprentices. She had never seen them before though, so she assumed that they were from a different clan. Sorrelpaw must have seen her looking, because she waved her tail for Songpaw to join them.

Songpaw padded shyly towards the group. Upon reaching them, Sorrelpaw went on to introduce her to the rest of the apprentices.

"This is Rainpaw from StreamClan, this is Gingerpaw from EarthClan, and this is Crystalpaw from MoonClan." Songkit meowed a greeting softly. When They all greeted her warmly, she began to feel more relaxed.

Just then she heard a yowl from the center of the clearing. Crystalpaw leaned closer and whispered "The meetings beginning now. "

As the cats in the clearing sat down, Songpaw could now see the center, where a large bloulder with a flat top stood. On the top, a large dark gray tom with a gold flecked muzzle stepped forward.

"That's Shiningstar." Crystalpaw said. "He is the leader of EarthClan. On his left is Fernstar, She is the leader of my clan, and on his right, is…" Here Crystalpaw trailed off and leaned forward squinting. "On his right it looks like Mossfire, the StreamClan deputy, but I cant see Amberstar the StreamClan leader!"

Before Crystalpaw could say more though, Shiningstar began to speak.

"All is well in EarthClan with little news. The rabbits are still running even this close to leafbare. Whitepelt has moved into the nursery and has born two healthy kits."

Songpaw noticed that Shiningstar looked especially proud at this news. She wondered why until Gingerpaw turned and said to her.

"the kits are Shiningstars. He's been staying around the nursery for days now", with a little purr of amusement."

"Other than that there is nothing of importance." Shiningstar stepped back and Fernstar look his place. She looked much frailer than the EarthClan leader and Songkit was vaugly reminded of Snowfoot. She guessed that if Fernstar were a regular warrior, she would have retired by now. But her voice was strong as she reported that a cat names Nightflower had also had kits.

She continued. "There are some twolegs in green temporary tents, but we expect them to leave by leafbare."

Then Roaringstar stepped forward. "RockClan has much prey and We have made two new apprentices, Songpaw and Tigerpaw are here at their first gathering."

As all the eyes in the Clearing Turned to look at her and Tigerpaw, Songpaw tried to hold her head high. But she was still relieved when Roaringstar moved on.

"Our medicine cat, Snowfoot, suffered an serious injury and has meved to the elders den. Snakefang is here as our full medicine cat tonight." Roaringstar paused. "A small illness went through our camp and took Goldfur and Petalfur, as well as one of our kits, Nightkit who would have been here tonight. This has not weakened RockClan _in any way whatsoever_! That is all."

The cat whom Crystalpaw had called Mossfire stepped forward. In a cold voice that sent a shiver down Songpaws spine, she meowed,

"As Amberstar sadly lost her last life a quarter moon ago, I am now Mossstar."

An uneasy murmur went through the crown. Songpaw wondered why.

"StreamClan is as strong as ever and has two queens in the nursery." Forestcloud has two strong kits and Dawnfur is expecting. Nothing else is of importance to report.

As she stepped back Roaringstar stepped forward and yowled, "This meeting is at a close!" As the Cats dispatched into their own clans, Songpaw could still sense forbidding in the air and it disturbed her.

When The RockClan cats got back to camp, Roaringstar immediately called a clan meeting.

"I have some grave news." She said. "Amberstar has died, Leaving Mossfire, Now Moss_star_ leader. At this gasps were heard throughout the clan.

"And what's so bad about her being leader" A voice called out from the back. All heads turned to look that way. It was Lovepaw, with a defiant look on her face.

Songpaw gaped at her. She had wanted to know the answer as well, but the tension in the clan told her it wasn't good time to ask.

Roaringstar began to speak again.

"We must prepare ourselves. There will now be a guard at all times. All patrols must have at least three cats. No cat may go out alone." S

he turned to look at her deputy.

Oakstorm, start to reinforce the camp. Leave no hole in the walls and strengthen them. Start now" Roaringstar turned back to the clan. "I want to see my senior warriors in my den now."

She turned around and left.

Songpaw went up to Raccoonmask. "Mother, why is every cat so worried about Mossstar? How does she affect our clan?"

Raccoonmask looked down at her for a long time, and Songkit thought she wouldn't answer. Then she beckoned with her tail for Songkit to come a little way away from the clearing.

She began, "Moons ago, when you weren't born and I had just moved into the nursery, there was a great battle between RockClan and StreamClan.

That night, you father came back from a gathering with news. Roaringheart had been in a conversation with Mossfire. It had turned into an argument and there was almost a fight."

Here Songpaw broke in. "Wait mother, did you say Roaring_heart_?"

"Yes." Replied Raccoonmask. Sparrowstar was still alive and Roaringstar was the deputy.

She continued. "Your father said that Mossfire had sworn that one day she would destroy RockClan, one way or another. Now StreamClan and RockClan had been fighting for quite some time now. I doubt anyone even remembers what started it all."

Raccoonmask shook her head sadly, lost in thought.

"Then what happened?" Songkit prodded.

"The gathering had ended early. Late that night, a raid was lead on our camp. Mossfire was leading it. Even though we were taken by surprise, we won and they were driven out. At the next gathering, it was found that the StreamClan deputy then, Stormspirit, had died. The new deputy wasn't Mossstar however, but Amberwing. It was said that Stormspirit had died of Illness, but no cat believed that. We all guessed that Mossfire had done it. Then the leader Foreststar died and Amberwing took his place as Amberstar. Mossfire became deputy, and well, you know the rest."

Raccoonmask saw the look on Songpaws face and said,

"You must know this Songpaw. Mossstar has too much ambition. Who knows what she would do to satisfy it?"


	6. Training

Songkit was still thinking about what Raccoonmask had told her. It disturbed her greatly. What would have happened to make one cat harbor such a grudge as to want to destroy? When she had asked Raccoonmask about this though, she evaded the question and changed the subject.

Songpaw didn't push. A nagging thought was in the back of her mind, but she couldn't figure it out.

"Songpaw! Come on, we are going to do some training." Songpaw turned to see Silverflash looking at her expectantly. Next to her were Wildstrike and Tigerpaw.

"Coming!" She called. Songpaw hurried over to them.

"You took long enough." Tigerpaw meowed. Wildstrikes tail twitched irritably.

"Let's go." Silverflash meowed as she padded quickly out of camp.

Songpaw was awed. The forest was much bigger than she expected. She was so absorbed in the scenery that she tripped over a tree root.

"Ouch!" Songpaw hissed. Wildstrike looked back.

"Pay more attention." He meowed. "You already saw this last night." Songpaw dipped her head.

"Sorry" she mumbled. The truth was, she had been so nervous about the gathering that she was completely oblivious to her surroundings. Wildstrike sighed.

"Just forget it." He meowed. Silverflash interrupted.

"Could we get on with the lesson?"

Without waiting for an answer, she turned to the two apprentices.

"We're going to hunt today. I'm going to demonstrate how to catch a mouse." Silverflash crouched down to the ground and crept forward putting one paw in front of the other.

She sat up and said, "Remember, a mouse will feel your paw steps before it sees you so you have to step lightly. "Songpaw, you try now."

Songpaw crouched down to the forest floor and tried to move forward the way Silverflash showed them.

"Stop." She heard Silverflash meow. "You have to be sure to step lighter than that! A mouse would have been long gone by now."

Songpaw dipped her head, embarrassed.

"Try again now, and step lighter. The point is to glide across the ground, not thump."

Songpaw nodded and tried again. She went forward a few fox lengths, and sat up. She turned around and padded back to the group.

"Better." Silverflash said. "Still needs some work." She motioned for Songpaw to come over to sit by her.

"Now you try Tigerpaw." Wildstrike growled.

Songkit watched as her brother crept forward on the ground.

Wildstrike called out, "Pick you tail up Tigerpaw, its dragging on the ground." Tigerpaw lifted its tail up high.

"Not that far mousebrain." Wildstrike meowed exasperated. Tigerpaw got up and came back.

"Both of you needsome work on that." meowed Silverflash. "Try again".

While their mentors called out faults and tips, Tigerpaw and Songpaw tried over and over. Finally, Wildstrike called, "Ok stop."

Once the apprentices got back to their mentors, they were told, "now, using what we worked on today, try to go catch some prey."

The two apprentices headed off in opposite directions.

Songpaw prowled through the undergrowth, stopping to smell the air every now and again. She heard a soft scrabbling. She went absolutly still and strained to hear it.

Finally she pinpointed the noise. A mouse!

As she had been shown, Soingpaw crouched low to the ground and slowly stalked forward.

"I cant miss this on," she though determinedly. The mouse was nibbling on a seed, oblivious to the fact its life was about to be cut short.

"Closer, closer. Just a little more." Then, pounce! She had it.

Songpaw stood there for a moment, admiring her kill. It was small, to be sure. But plump and juicy. She picked it up and went back to camp in high spirits, eager to show off her catch.

Songpaw entered camp, the mouse clamped in her jaws. A little ways from the entrance, she saw Silverflash waiting for her return. She headed over.

"Very good" Silverfalsh purred when she saw.

Songpaw looked down and scuffled her paws, too pleased to say anything. Siverflash went on,

"Go and take that to the elders". Songpaw nodded, and crossed the clearing to the elders den.

The elders den was near the edge of the RockClan camp. Songpaw pusher her way in and saw Snowfoot and Creamfur talking.

"food?" Creamfur meowed hopefully, when he saw her.

"Yes", she replied. "It's my first catch."

"Wonderful!" Snowfoot meowed warmly. "How about a story for a reward?"

"Sure!" Songpaw replied eagerly.

"Then come sit by me and I will tell you a tale."

******So so so so sorry about the ginormasly long wait! My computer decided it wanted to be stubborn and not let me update or anything! I just got a new computer.  
once agin REALLY super sorry!**

******I'm still looking for a Beta for this story! If interested tell me!**

******Hopefully I'll be updating again soon! Reviews always help!**

******Ciao, Snakefang.**


	7. Story

Tos ch11

"When the Clans were first created, the leaders didn't quite know what to do.

StarClan had told Rockstar, Earthstar, Moonstar, and Streamstar, that only one cat was to be their medicine cat for each Clan. The leaders did not think this was right, however.

"'Why should only one cat get that kind of power?' old Moonstar snapped. 'That's not fair to the rest of our warriors!'" The other leaders agreed with him, except for wise Rockstar, but he said nothing and simply shook his head and allowed the other Clans to do as they wished.

"Moonstar, Streamstar, and Earthstar all told their warriors that all warriors were equal, and that everyone could be a medicine cat if they wanted to. Soon every warrior knew all about herbs and the like. Soon the time came when trouble descended upon the forest.

Each Clan took all of their cats to the Dreamrock, and all of the warriors crowded into the little cavern. There was barely enough room to move! Cats were piled up on top of each other, all struggling to get to the Dreamrock, some biting and clawing the others.

Only a few had dreams, and since most of them were not true medicine cats, their dreams were lies.

The warriors all told their leaders their dreams, and the leaders were very confused; every dream was different! The leaders tried to understand each dream but could not, and made many very wrong decisions."

Songpaw giggled. "Those other leaders are silly," she said, and giggled again at the very idea of ten or more cats piled up on top of each other, struggling towards a puny rock. Creamfur nodded, and continued.

"Wise Rockstar only smiled and took his one medicine cat to the Dreamrock, where StarClan spoke to them both in peace. RockClan prospered.

"The Clans were all in terrible disarray. Every time someone was injured, fifty cats would be there struggling to help him or her, with all sorts of crazy remedies that did more harm that good, like standing out under a full moon dripping wet, or licking a certain type of bark and then eating a pound of scratchy leaves. The Clans were very troubled, but the leaders stood strong.

"'It isn't fair to the warriors,' old Moonstar said again, but he looked very uncertain, as did the other leaders.

"Wise Rockstar only smiled and watched as his one medicine cat tended neatly to every wound, snagged claw, cracked pad, and disease in the camp. RockClan prospered.

"And then, come newleaf, the other Clans realized a different problem. Since every warrior was a medicine cat…no one could have kits! The nurseries were barren and empty and even lovebirds had to be kept apart. This inspired much wailing in camp, as would-be mates attempted to tell their leader they wanted kits, only to be turned down. Much love-sickness insured, and the number of new apprentices simply dried up. Such scandals among the Clan! No one had seen anything like it, twenty female medicine cats in the nursery!

"Wise Rockstar simply smiled and watched as his nursery filled up, while his one medicine cat upheld her vow with dignity. RockClan prospered.

"With so many females in the nursery now, at least the Dreamrock was less crowded. The females were happy with their place in the nursery, and so gradually the leaders realized that maybe their idea of equality wasn't quite right. Moonstar was the last to come around, but once he did, he realized his mistake and gave in. From that day forward, the Clans all agreed that there would be only one medicine cat at a time (plus the medicine cat apprentice) unless the medicine cat was very old and the Clan needed another to aid her.

"Wise Rockstar nodded slowly, and watched the medicine cats in other Clans adapt to their duties, and the four Clans prospered."

"Thanks for the story Creamfur!" Songpaw meowed delightedly.

Your welcome young one." Creamfur purred in reply, "Now go and do whatever it is you apprentices do these days." "Gotcha!" Songpaw purred back, and left the elders den amused.

**I don't own this tale. It's from Prin Paradus's story, Journey to Redemption so all the credit goes to her! Awesome fanfic, I highly recommend you read it!**

**Reviews help me write!**

**Ciao, Snakefang**


	8. Patrol

TOS ch12

As soon as Songpaw exited the den, she heard her name being called. She saw Sorrelpaw, a fellow apprentice, waving her over.

"What?" she asked as she got near. "

Oakstorm want you to go on a patrol with me and Cloudshine. Cloudshine went to get another warrior too."

Cloudhsine then appeared with Blueclaw, a senior warrior. "Lets go." They headed out.

"Roaringstar wants us to check the StreamClan border and renew the markers."

Suddenly, Sorrelpaw sniffed the air. "Do you smell that?" she asked the patrol.

"Smell what?" ask Cloudshine.

Sorrelpaw meowed, "It's over there." She gestured with her tail towards the StreamClan border. "Common, let's go see!"

"Wait!" Cloudshine called. Sorrelpaw didn't respond as her tail disappeared through into the undergrowth. "

Mousedung" Songpaw heard Cloudshine mutter. "Does she ever listen?"

"Come on, we better follow her." Blueclaw said. He stalked towards where Sorrelpaw had disappeared and soon vanished from their sight as well.

"Well let's go." Cloudshine said. As they approached, they heard Blueclaw yowl,

"What are you doing in RockClan territory!"

"Great, just great." Cloudshine hissed, breaking into a run Songpaw close behind.

"What are you doing in RockClan territory Streamclanner!" Blueclaw yowled.

"Pl-please. I m-meant no h-h-harm." The she-cat cowered in terror under Blueclaw's glare. Cloudshine padded up to Blueclaw.

"Back off Blueclaw." He meowed. "She doesn't look like much of a threat".

Blueclaw growled, but stepped back.

"Why are you here?" Cloudshine asked gently. "Are you in trouble?"

The she-cat sat up and gave her chest fur a few licks, trying to hide her embarrassment. "Y-yes." The she-cat said, then went on more calmly.

"My name is Forestcloud. I was driven out of StreamClan by Mossstar."

Songpaw remembered Mossstar announcing the birth at the gathering. Why drive them out? She wondered.

"Why?" Sorrelpaw asked curiously. Cloudshine gave her a warning look, but before he could say anything, Forestcloud looked straight at Sorrelpaw and said,

"Because I wouldn't kill my kits."

Songpaw gasped. What kind of cat ordered the death of kits! She looked over at Sorrelpaw and saw her standing as if frozen, a horrified look on her face. Even Blueclaw looked appalled.

Forestcloud looked down at the ground and continued.

"First, she ordered my mate, Thornfur, to kill them. When he wouldn't she had him b-br-brought out into the middle of camp, and had two warriors kill him, in front of the clan."

Forestcloud cried out low in grief, as if watching the whole scene again. "Since I wouldn't kill them either, She tried to kill me as well, but I ran. They chased me but gave up when I crossed the stream to here."

Forestcloud meowed, her voice full of grief.

"How did you get your kits over as well." Blueclaw asked suspiciously. "You cant carry both at once."

She glanced down at the kits by her side, and meowed softly. "My friend helped me. She was out hunting. The clan doesn't know." Blueclaw snorted.

"Cloudshine, what do we do?" Sorrelpaw asked. "We can't just leave her here."

"True," Cloudshine murmured. "But what will we tell the clan?"

Songpaw waited anxiously while Cloudshine pondered.

"Ok." He said finally. "We'll take her to camp and let Roaringstar decide what to do."

The cats all nodded, except for Blueclaw who hissed and then went ahead of the patrol back to camp.

"Thank you." Songpaw heard Forestcloud whisper.

**Ooooooooooooo.**

**Ok, not my best chapter I know. I need some help here, (preferably in the form of reviews!) I'm having a huge case of WRITERS BLOCK! I abhor it.**

**Thanks a billion!**

**Snakefang**


	9. Chapter 9

Meows of surprise were heard as the patrol came back.

Songpaw saw Blueclaw going into Roaringstars den and guessed he had gone to tell her. Sorrelpaw left to tell the clan. She sensed Forestcloud faulter under so many gazes.

"come on." She murmured. " Its fine."

"Songpaw, show Forestcloud and her kits to the nursery," Cloudshine ordered.

Songpaw dipped her head. "Yes Cloudshine," and "Follow me" to Forestcloud. She led the way to the nursery.

Swiftwing looked up in surprise as they she entered.

"Hi Swiftwing, this is Forestcloud. She's going to be staying for a while," meowed Songpaw hurriedly, before she could say a word.

Swiftwing looked uncertain, but nodded and said

"There's a nest over there that she can use." And motioned with her tail to a spot a little ways away. Songpaw recognized it as her old nest.

"come on kits," Forestcloud meowed, going over to the nest. Soon she and her kits were fast asleep.

Satisfied that she was settled in, Songpaw turned to leave.

"Wait" she heard Swiftwing call softly. Songpaw turned back and padded over.

"What?" she asked. "What in StarClan is a StreamClan cat doing here?" Swiftwing whispered. "

You'll most likely hear soon enough. It's a long story." The queen nodded.

Songpaw turned and left. Her stomach growled, reminding her she had yet to eat and, heading its call, she headed for the freshkill.

**Short i know, the next chapter will be longer i promise!**

**Still looking for a beta, just saying! :)**


End file.
